Pikachu's Egg-Scapade
by Tashasaurous
Summary: Set during the events of "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Search of the Tribe": Based on the new Ice Age Easter Special-Pikachu and pals are getting ready to hunt for Chocolate Easter Eggs. But a naughty Pokemon switched them for Pokemon Eggs, leading into an search adventure.
**Pikachu's Egg-Scapade.**

 **Author's note: To Celebrate my third anniversary of being a member of this awesome fanfic site, and also to celebrate Easter, I've decided to post a new one-shot story based on the recently released Ice Age special-Pokemon style!**

 **This is set during the events of "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Search of the Tribe First Half-Gale of Darkness Side".**

 **I hold no rights to Pokemon. It belongs to Nintendo/Pokemon Company.**

* * *

In a beautiful valley near the agate village in the more forest parts of the Orre region, Pokemon were getting ready for easter, the fun time of the year for easter egg hunting games and the best part of all...Chocolate! Lots and lots of chocolate!

As many types of Pokemon were decorating the area for the Easter festival, we find our favorite little but very brave and leader-material Pokemon, Pikachu, helping Buneary up on a tree placing beautiful pink and yellow flowers as it was also the time of spring.

Sastified that it looked okay, Pikachu turned to his friend and asked in Pokemon language, "Pika, Pika pika?(So, this okay, Buneary?)"

Buneary, who still had a crush on Pikachu, twirled around happily, saying, "Buneary, Bun, bun, Buneary!(Absolutely, this is perfect, Pikachu!)" before grabbing his hands into her own, shaking them affectionly and blushing. Pikachu could only sigh in slight embarrassment with a nervous laugh.

Staraptor and Sodowodo placed ribbons and bows neat another tree, while Chansey and Togekiss were collecting berries and chocolate easter eggs to hide the latter for the game that is set to start tomorrow, and Cyndequil was meeting with the locals of other Pokemon while venturing around and doing a practice run in hunting for the chocolate eggs.

That's when Pikachu noticed the absence of the rest of his companions and asked, "Pika? Pi? Pi? Pi?" looking around, before asking Buneary, "(Hey, where are Piplup and the others?)"

Coming to her senses and also remembering something, Buneary answered, "(Oh, I think everyone else except Grovyle are watching some kind of a Poke-Tekken wrestling.)" causing Pikachu to sweatdrop at this in disbelief.

"(I was wondering about that.)" a new voice joined them. Pikachu and Buneary both looked down to see Grovyle looking up at them from the ground, with an Ivysaur he just met a little earlier.

"(Hey Grovyle. You were looking fo the others too?)" Pikachu asked.

"(As a matter of fact, I have.)" Grovyle replied, before adding with a bit of concern on his face, "(I also discovered something that troubles me.)"

Hearing this made Pikachu concerned as well.

* * *

True to Buneary's word, Piplup, Infernape, Mamoswine, Crogunk, Buizel, and new Pokemon that were just recently discovered that are even rare in the Orre region, Oshawott, Boldore, and Axew were watching the wresting on the tv in the resting hut the main gang's trainers Ash, Dawn and Brock were staying at for a little while for Easter while the three said humans were out getting ready for easter as well.

The wresting was the decisive battle of a Machamp and a Fearow which the latter was on the losing side, and practically losing feathers at the same time. The Pokemon in the real world would cringe or make comments, cheering on the Pokemon in the TV, while eating a mixture of berries that acted as Popcorn.

Eventually, there was a last _Ka-crash_ , (with the arena bell going off twice. _Ding-Ding!_ ) and Piplup and Oshawott's jaws dropped to the ground in shock as Fearow was the loser.

Then Piplup started having a tantrum and throwing insults at the Machamp that defeated the Fearow, causing the other Pokemon to look at him as if he's gone crazy.

"(You do realise that the Machamp ain't gonna hear you, right?)" Buizel asked with a quirked eyebrow.

To his surprise, Piplup then perked up, saying, "(Oh well, that's life. Besides, I've got more important things to do than sitting around watching tv.)"

"(Like what?) Axew asked, curiously.

The little Penguin Pokemon snickered almost like a naughty child, muttering, "(That's a secret.)" causing the other Pokemon to now sweatdrop and looked at him scaredly. Whenever Piplup snickered like that, it was never a good sign.

"(What do you have in mind now Piplup? If it has anything to do with Cyndequil again, forget it.)" Mamoswine muttered, suddenly sensing that this was related to the young fire-type that Piplup dislikes the most.

Flinching in shock that his larger friend had figured it out, Piplup then innocently turned around and rubbed the back of his head, saying, "(N-no! Of course not, Mamoswine. Don't be silly. I'm not Meowth.)"

"(No, but you're starting to plot just like him. If you're not careful, something bad might happen.)" Infernape warned with arms crossed to his chest. "(As they say, ' _Karma is a funny thing_ '.)"

"(That's what humans say.)" Crogunk pointed out.

Suddenly, the Pokemon all heard some kind of commotion outside, making them curious. Piplup was the first to investigate and had almost bumped into Pikachu and Grovyle who had just arrived.

"(What's going on?)" Piplup asked.

"(No idea. We were just arriving to find you and Grovyle was just about to show me what was going on.)" Pikachu explained.

When Grovyle was about to point at what he noticed earlier, his eyes widened in shock, blurting out in shock, "(What the?)" causing his two younger friends to look up and they, along with the rest of the gang who also arrived to jolt in shock. A little bit ahead of them, many mother Pokemon were staring at chocolate eggs at the size of Pokemon eggs in shock and horror. In the middle of the crowd, was an shocked, confused and overwhelmed Meowth who was on a verge of a breakdown. Wobbuffect was confused andd shocked himself.

"D'is can't be happenin'!" Meowth cried out.

"Wobbuffect!" Wobbuffect said.

The two Rocket Pokemon then noticed Pikachu's gang approach, and Pikachu asked, "Pika, Pikachu Pika Pikachu?" asking what just happened and why there are so many mother Pokemon having Chocolate eggs rather than Pokemon eggs.

"It's da' twerp's Pokemon." Meowth muttered. He then realised he was in more trouble than ever and chuckled nervously, "How'ya been, Pikachu?"

"(Meowth, please tell me what's going on.)" Pikachu sighed. While Meowth was his mortal enemy, sometimes the feline Pokemon can do good things and the two of them can actually get along sometimes.

Realising he'd been caught, Meowth then began hesitatedly, "Well, ya' see it goes like d'is."

Flash-back.

 _I was just openin' up a Pokemon Egg-sitting service for a day and while even a Kangaskhan wanted me to babysit her egg which would hatch sometime tomorrow, I uh...kinda fell a sleep with Wobbuffect. When we woke up, the eggs have been replaced with Chocolate eggs instead!_

 _"Ahh! These ain't the Pokemon eggs! They're Chocolate eggs!" Meowth screamed out in a panic._

End flash-back.

"(From your description, the Pokemon eggs have been replaced and taken somewhere. Do you have any clue on who would've done such a thing?)" Grovyle questioned.

"(And how do we know it's not one of your tricks, Meowth?)" Piplup added, finding himself supisious.

"Would I do somethin' like d'at?" Meowth asked, a little hurt.

Pikachu gazed at Meowth with a skeptical look, muttering, "(Well, you did try to take away Togepi when she was still an egg before she hatched the very next day, leading me, Ash, Misty and Brock on an early Easter Egg hunt.)" remembering that incident back in the Kanto region on his first journey.

"(And you did try to steal Cyndequil when that kid was still an egg too.)" Piplup added.

"Hey, d'ose times were different!" Meowth snapped, "As a matter of fact."

Wobbuffect, who had been trying to look for clues, then noticed a sheet of paper and picked it up. When the blue Pokemon read it, quickly understanding what it means, he turned to the other Pokemon and told them to read it, finally getting their attention.

Pikachu took the paper and read it. It was Pokemon language, but it was no problem for the Pokemon to understand it.

" _I replaced the Pokemon infant shells with Chocolate eggs. If you want to find them, well, good luck, because I disguised them as anything. You will never find them.  
_

 _Signed, Sneazel._ "

"(It was a Sneazel that had done this?)" Oshawott asked, disgusted.

"(Hey, those were supposed to be the Chocolate Eggs we were going to hide.)" Chansey, who arrived with the rest of the other Pokemon, said.

"(Yes, Chansey and I saw that Sneazel snatch out Chocolate from us.)" Togakiss added.

Meowth, close to dispair, growned and began to cry out with tears falling, "Now whadd'we do? Both Easter and my Egg Sitting service are ruined, all because of one Sneazel!" and bursted into a hysterical crying.

It wasn't until Axew went up and shook Meowth on the shoulders, causing the latter's head to bob back and forth several times while the former cried out, "(Calm down and get a grip!)"

Pikachu and his friends gazed at the worried mothers who were getting excited to see their newborns hatch and were now grieving in beliefs that they would never become parents. Seeing this, Pikachu knew what do to.

"(Well then, we'll just have to go and find those eggs, return them to safety and then find and stop Sneazel once and for all.)" Pikachu declared, surprising his friends. "(What do you say guys?)"

Seeing how Pikachu was determined to help the mothers to find their unborn children, the other Pokemon all quickly agreed.

"Ya' sayin' that we should go and find the Pokemon Eggs?" Meowth asked, surprised.

"Pika!" Pikachu replied.

Meowth blinked, then smiled and said, "Good idea! Poke-Eggs, here we come!" and all of the Pokemon cheered and punched into the sky.

* * *

( **~Pikachu's Comin'-Pikachu's PikaBoo~** )

The Pokemon split up into groups to make the search easier. Pikachu, Piplup and Grovyle were looking around for anything that looked like an egg shape. Pikachu sniffed, then noticing something odd about the bushed in front of him.

"Pi?" Pikachu quirked, before going to the bushes and looked more carefully at the oddly shaped part of the bushes. Touching it, he realised it was an egg. "Pika Pika!" he called up.

Piplup also touched it and squealed happily, while Grovyle was admittedly surprised before smiling. The trio glanced at each other and high-fived.

Cyndequil, Togekiss and Buneary searched around the area carefully near an Oran Berry bush and all smiled happily when they found another egg sadly disguised as an giant Oran Berry. The three Pokemon cheered.

Meowth and Wobbuffect found one below them that was disguised as a rock and the former was being directed and held to try and grab it, in a funny moment of a crane game machine. "To da' right." Meowth directed to Wobbuffect who was holding his tail.

Unfortunately, his stupid companion turned too much to the right and lowered Meowth who was squashed against a real rock comically.

Staraptor and Infernape found one that was decorated like a Volbeat next to a real one who joined in the search, and soon enough, they found another three disguised as the night sky, a tree and coloured in pink.

Meowth in the meantime, directed Wobbuffect to try again, but ended with the same result.

Crogunk and Sodowodo with Boldore found one near a river, Oshawott and Axew found another near the hut, Chansey and Mamoswine found another that was decorated like an Elekid, and Meowth finally grabbed the one that looked like a rock.

( **~End Song~** )

Finally, Pikachu, Piplup and Grovyle found one inside a cave that was painted in shiny gold paint, on a stand that was like that in the Indiana Jones movies, and if they weren't careful, they could trigger a trap.

"(Okay, so how're we gonna do this?)" Pikachu asked in a whisper.

"(Do we have anything similiar to this to prevent the trap from triggering?)" Grovyle wondered.

Piplup, who was about to eat a chocolate egg he brought with him, sighed as the other two looked at him, before muttering, knowing what he would have to sacrifice his dessert, "(Well I was saving this for later.)" handing it over to Grovyle who, as Pikachu held the golden egg, quickly switched the two and placed the chocolate onto the stand, while Pikachu was holding the egg away from it.

The trio sighed in relief, before turning to walk away. But then, seconds later, an sudden tremor occurred and someone munching on something. Quickly turning, Pikachu, Piplup and Grovyle were horrified to see that a part of the chocolate was eaten by Wobbuffect who was happily munching away, and Meowth was yelling at him.

"Hey, you can't just eat d'at! It triggers a booby trap!" Meowth was yelling.

Soon enough, all five Pokemon looked up and screamed as a giant bolder was rolling from a high ledge and began to roll down towards them to squish them flat.

Panicking, and at Pikachu's cry, "(Run for it!)", they all immediately ran for their lives and screaming hysterically, desperate to reach the exit with all of the eggs in tact.

With quick thinking, Grovyle then grabbed hold of the others and then used Quick Attack to go faster, all five of them making it out just in time and all rolled down a hill, with them landing on the ground safely.

Well, almost. Pikachu and Piplup both landed on top of Meowth, while Grovyle landed on top of Wobbuffect, both of the Team Rocket Pokemon used as pillows. Thankfully, the eggs were not harmed.

While Pikachu, Piplup and Grovyle all smiled happily at their success, Meowth was groaning, "Why am I always the under cat?"

"Wobbuffect." Wobbuffect groaned as well.

* * *

Soon enough, all of the groups rejoined and started counting the total of the eggs they found to return to the worried mothers. But as Infernape and Pikachu counted the eggs, to their and everyone else's dismay, they were one egg short.

"Aren't d'ere supposed ta' be ten eggs? I only see nine." Meowth thought, confused.

"(One egg's missing. Where could it be?)" asked Sodowodo, concerned.

"(It's gotta be around here somewhere.)" Pikachu pointed out, as he and his friends looked around for the last egg, wondering where to look next.

Suddenly, Buneary noticing something and pointed out while crying out, "(Look!)" causing the other Pokemon to look where she was pointing. Surely enough, on a higher part of the hill, was a Sneazel who was giggling like a naughty child, holding a Pokemon egg.

Pikachu, angry, called up to Sneazel, "Pika, Pikachu, Pika Pika Pi, Pika!" demanding for the egg to be returned. The only respose he got was Sneazel pulling it's lower eye-lid down and sticking out it's tongue, taunting him. This made Pikachu and the other Pokemon annoyed and feeling insulted.

"You d'ink d'at's funny!?" Meowth growled, quickly losing his temper.

Sneazel only continue to taunt, before turning and began running off. Shocked and angered by this, and telling Togekiss and Axew to stay behind to look after the other eggs, Pikachu and the other Pokemon all quickly rushed(or flew in Staraptor's case) and chase after Sneazel up the hill, some of them faster than others via using Quick Attacks to increase their speed.

First a Meginum used vine whip to try and snatch the egg, but Sneazel jumped and dodged out of the way, laughing away and angering the Pokemon even further. But then, while it wasn't looking where it was going, Sneazel accidently tripped on a rock and fell forward and losing the egg which was sent flying down, much to the Pokemon's horror.

Quickly, Pikachu, Piplup, Grovyle, Meowth, and Wobbuffect all jumped and began sliding down to try and catch the egg before it hits the ground and smashed into an Pokomlet. But Sneazel refused to give up despite the other Pokemon trying to stop it from chasing after the group.

Pikachu caught the egg first, but seeing Sneazel catching up to him, he called out to Grovyle and threw it to him. The gecko-Pokemon caught it, but then had to throw it to Wobbuffect who nearly and clumsily dropped it before he crashed into a tree, causing the egg to fly once again.

Sneazel made to catch it, but Pikachu managed to jump into the air and unleashed a Thunderbolt attack and hit Sneazel square on and causing it to crash into a rock, comically burnt to a crisp and dazed.

Meowth then caught the egg and laughed happily, "I got it!" only to then look ahead of him and scream in panic as another rocking was approaching dangerously close. He crashed flat into the rock and caused the egg to fly once again over a cliff towards the waterfall. Pipup made made a jump to try and catch it but he couldn't reach.

Pikachu then had an idea and called out to Grovyle who nodded in silent agreement. The two Pokemon jumped into the air and with Grovyle's use of Quick Attack, grabbed hold of Pikachu and threw him into the air towards the egg. Pikachu in response used his own Quick Attack to catch up to Piplup who then realised what the plan was.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried out.

"Pip!" Piplup nodded in determination.

Once Pikachu was starting to lose his power, Piplup then aided him by using Hydro-Pump to give his friend a water-jet boost to shoot Pikachu in high-speed towards the Egg as it began to descend into the water below. Once he was close enough, Pikachu grabbed hold of the egg, but then began to fall.

Fortunately, Staraptor was in the air and flew underneath both Pikachu and the egg and allowed both to land on his back. Pikachu cheered in victory.

Piplup also cheered, but then he realised he was still in the air and began to fall. He panicked and screamed as he descended into the river below. Thankfully, Grovyle used Quick Attack again to catch him, but both were still falling towards the river, much to everyone's worries.

Suddenly, (and cue to " _Charge_ " fanfare) Mamoswine was running down the hill in high speed, nearly trempling Meowth, Wobbuffect and Sneazel who all screamed and dashed to the sides to avoid in being squashed flat, and the next thing everyone knew, Mamoswine jumped and leaped into the river with a huge and giant splash, water splooshing all over the place and onto dry land, soaking Meowth, Wobbuffect and Sneazel like a tidal wave and knocking the three Pokemon down.

Despite some Pokemon getting wet, Piplup and Grovyle both landed on top of Mamoswine's back safely with a bit of a bump. Both of them and Pikachu were all surprised by Mamoswine's heroics.

"(You saved us, Mamoswine.)" Grovyle said, stunned, despite that he and the said large Pokemon didn't get on so well.

Despite his dislike at Grovyle, Mamoswine shrugged, "(It was nothing.)"

"(Thanks, Mamoswine, and thanks Grovyle.)" Piplup thanked two of his friends who both smiled and shrugged.

Grovyle then said to Mamoswine his thanks as well, and Pikachu sighed and smiled, relieved that things are alright.

The three soaking wet Pokemon on the other hand, were too exhausted to move and were shivering. "Well at least da' eggs are safe. But it's too bad we got wet and cold." Meowth grumbled, before fainting.

"Wobbuffect!" Wobbuffect mumbled.

Sneazel grumbled in humilating defeat that it lost to a bunch of goodie goodies like Pikachu and his friends and other Pokemon.

* * *

Soon enough, Pikachu and the gang, after forcing Sneazel to apologuise and the latter being punished to clean up the mess once the festival is over, returned the Eggs to their rightful parents, and to their happiness, the Pokemon eggs all hatched into newborn Pokemon.

After that, Pikachu and the other Pokemon all continued to get things ready for Easter and soon enough, the Spring Festival was up and a real Chocolate Egg hunt began. Even Piplup and Cyndequil got on well for once.

Pikachu smiled at his friends, saying to himself, "(I'm glad things turned out alright.)" before joining Piplup and Grovyle and the rest of their friends and even Meowth and Wobbuffect for another round of the Easter Egg Hunt, all happily laughing.

* * *

 **A/N: I know the ending is rushed, but the day was quickly ending by the time I finished this, and I loved the new Ice Age Easter special.**

 **I hoped you all liked this story too. Please review and tell me what you think. Happy Easter!**


End file.
